My Little Hedgie
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic was on his usual running until he accidently broke his leg. That is when Amy is here to help him.


**Here's another short SonAmy story for the SonAmy fans. I don't own Sonic characters. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was a gorgeous day on Mobius. Sonic the fastest blue hedgehog was doing his usual running across the meadow-like area.

He looked left and right if his fangirl Amy Rose will show up; apparently she didn't.

"Why hasn't she chased me this week? Man, it's no fun without her" Sonic sighs under his breath.

He didn't see where he was going as he tumbles down the hill, rocks injuring his body parts which it did really hurt.

"OW!" Sonic's leg was not only injured, it was broken. This pain feels like his leg is crushed by a car tire.

Sonic tries to stand up but his broken leg was not enough to support him. It was too painful to move his leg.

Just then, he heard someone's voice.

"Sonic? Oh, my gosh! Sonic! What happened to you?!" a pink female hedgehog ran up to Sonic.

"Amy? Ow…..ow…" Sonic was badly injured, including his broken leg. Amy gasps in shock, "Sonic, are you okay? Please tell me"

"My….my leg….my leg is broken. I can't move my leg" Sonic groans.

"Oh, my poor hedgie. Don't worry, I'll help you. Don't move" Amy said.

"What are you-Huh? Amy?" he was being carried in the pink hedgehog's arms.

"Shh…just relax, Sonikku" Amy said. Sonic used to like that nickname from her.

"Um, where are we going, Ames?"

"To my house, silly. Now just hang tight" Amy said as she carries him in her arms like a baby.

As they arrived at the house, Amy brings him upstairs to her bedroom and gently sets him down on the bed without hurting his broken leg. She then slowly took off his shoes and socks.

"Now stay in bed. Okay? Oh, here's my TV remote if you wanna watch something" she hands him the remote.

"Uhh…..thanks, Amy"

She giggles cutely. Sonic loved that cute bubbly giggle. It made him smile happily to hear her giggle like that.

"I'll go get the bandage wrap for your leg" she walks out of the room to go get them.

She later comes back with the white bandage wrap; gently wraps it around Sonic's leg and made sure she didn't wrap it too tight.

"Is it too tight, Sonic?"

"Nope"

Amy was now done with the bandage on Sonic's leg; she asks him if he was hungry.

"Umm…..chili dogs?" he asked nervously.

"Sure. Anything to drink?"

"Coca Cola"

"Okay. I'll get that started" she said as she went to the kitchen to make his favorite food.

Sonic couldn't help but smile at how kind she was to him. No one has ever done this except Amy.

"Thank you, Amy"

While he waits for his lunch he watches My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Yes, Sonic is a Brony.

Well, his rivals Shadow and Silver made fun of him, he didn't care. That TV show can be for anyone.

While watching My Little Pony he saw Amy with a plate of chili dogs in her hand. She noticed that he was watching My Little Pony show on TV.

"I didn't know you like My Little Pony, Sonic" Amy said as she carefully hands him the plate of chili dogs.

"I love this show" he takes a bite of his chili dog.

"Me too"

Amy lies down next to him and watches the show with him.

A while later, Sonic has finished his lunch; Amy washes it in the kitchen and comes back.

Sonic made a tired yawn; he was sleepy as his eyes closed completely. Amy quietly gets in the bed and kicks her boots off. She sleeps with him.

A week later

Sonic's leg was recovering a bit and he has to let it heal before he can go back to running again. He was now using crutches to help him move. He thanked his best pal, Tails for letting his use it.

Sonic was on his way to Amy's house.

He knocked on the door as she answered the door.

"Hey, Sonic. How's the leg?" she asked him.

"It's doing okay. Um, may I come in?"

"Sure" she let him in and closed the door.

"Amy. I want to say thank you for caring me. It was so kind of you" he said with a blush.

"Aww….you're welcome my little hedgie" she giggles.

Just then, they shared a kiss for the first time. Sonic's heart admitted his feelings to hers.

They now became a love couple.


End file.
